The construction industry is continuously searching for ways to obtain firmness, stability, and high resistance for the use of prefabricated pieces destined to raise walls, rooms, and buildings.
In many cases, the use of larger amounts of elements for the raising of walls has been avoided so the task becomes as simple as possible for the workers without qualification or even by the future occupants of the house.
Unfortunately, the proposed solutions for prefabricated pieces of the prior art that do not require the use of a mortar mixture did not offer satisfactory levels of firmness, stability, or high resistance. At the same time, the proposed solutions in the matter of fit in prefabricated pieces had demonstrated that the use of elements to help in the construction as metal supports or beams had not been totally avoided.
Additionally, the proposed solutions until this moment have not allowed obtaining a suitable finish for the walls including openings for doors and windows or for forming the 90 degree angle when connecting two walls to form a room.
The present invention proposes an alternative to solve these problems.
The present invention includes a prefabricated block and complementary blocks that allows the user to build pillars, walls, rooms, and buildings without the need of an external or internal structural support, adhesive, mortar mixture, support beams, or plaster. The prefabricated blocks and complementary blocks interconnect between themselves and are made of Portland cement mortar reinforced with steel fibers. The Portland cement mortar reinforced with the steel fibers provides the block with enough strength so that the wall, room, or building can be raised without the need of external or internal structural support, adhesive, mortar mixture, or support beams.
The pillars, walls, rooms, and buildings constructed by the blocks and complementary blocks of the present invention are self-locking because their connecting mechanism is absent external or internal structural support, adhesive, mortar mixture, or support beams. In addition, the pillars, walls, rooms, and buildings constructed by the blocks and complementary blocks of the present invention are free-standing because they do not require the use of additional external or internal structural support elements.
The complementary blocks may be derived from the design of the block and they are a lintel beam which can also be used as a career beam or crown beam; a head-block; and a semi-block.
The block and complementary blocks interact in a way that is described next, providing a technical alternative for the solution of the described technical problems. By the interaction of these elements, pillars, walls, rooms, and buildings having firmness, stability, and high resistance and free-standing capacity are constructed, obtaining a suitable finish in spaces destined to openings, doors and windows, as well as a suitable encounter between the right angle walls that offer a solid mechanical entailment between the convergent walls.